


Infinity

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Sam, Submissive Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean may be the one in charge when it comes to hunting but Sam is the one in charge in the bedroom.





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runedgirl/gifts).



> Pairing: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
> Beta: gatorgurl94  
> Written For: runedgirl  
> Warning: Wincest, Possessive/Top Sam, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Established Relationship  
> Challenge: SPNJ2XMass Assignment 2017

Infinity

 

They had just finished a hunt and were due some much needed rest and relaxation. The hunt had been for a witch, a particularly nasty one who delighted in using hex bags to torture her intended victims. Dean was twitchy now. Sam knew how much Dean hated witches but it was better than having to hunt the shifter they’d dealt with three towns over. God, how he hated shifters, ever since one had decided to walk around wearing Dean’s skin as a suit. It had been unnerving knowing that, something could take on another’s appearance. 

Dean, he was quiet and lost in his thoughts as Sam looked at him from across the booth. They’d stopped for something to eat at a diner a few miles from their motel room. Dean stared out of the window, watching the cars drive by. His body was still but Sam could feel how tense he was. 

He fucking hated witches, always had, always would. Dealing with Rowena had only solidified that. Sure, she’d come through for them on occasion but as far as he was concerned, the only good witch was a dead one. He thought back to the time they had hunted the witch who’d turned him into a teenager. He inwardly shuddered at that. He let his mind wander, trying to clear it from his thoughts and willing his body to relax. 

Dean didn’t even notice when the waitress, an older woman, appeared to take their order. Sam smiled at the waitress and ordered for them before handing her the menus. It wasn’t until Sam called his name and pushed the burger in front of him did Dean return to the here and now. He looked down, seeing the double bacon cheeseburger with fries sitting in front of him, he looked up and mumbled a ‘thanks’ to Sam. 

“Eat. I’ll take care of the rest.” Sam said to him, his voice firm leaving no room for argument. They ate in silence, Sam never taking his eyes off of his brother. He watched as Dean ate and looked around the diner, finally taking in their surroundings. He watched as Dean’s eyes met the pretty redhead working the counter. How he smiled at her and she blushed. Sam crumpled the napkin in his hand into a tight ball and set his jaw square, fighting the urge to say something to Dean. When they were done eating, Dean went back to looking out the window. 

It wasn’t until the redhead walked over and asked if she could clear away their plates did Dean look away from the window. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. Sam watched as she leaned over the table, practically draping herself over Dean to get his attention. Sam was expecting Dean to eye the tits she was shoving at him and was surprised when he pushed his plate forward and thanked her before looking back out the window. She gave a pout before walking away with the dirty plates. Sam smiled to himself, liking the fact that Dean hadn’t bothered to notice her blatant attempt at trying to get his attention. 

“Dean, go wait in the car while I pay our tab.” He said, placing a hand on Dean’s wrist to get his attention. Dean looked down and then at Sam before getting up and leaving the diner without another word. 

Sam walked to the counter with his receipt and money in hand. The redhead scooted over to the cash register and gave him a wide smile as he paid. As she handed him his change, she grabbed his wrist and handed him a piece of paper with her name and number on it. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“It’s for your friend. In case he wants to . . .” 

Sam smiled at her and held the paper between two of his fingers. “Oh, sure.” He said before turning and walking out to join Dean who was waiting in the Impala. His first impulse had been to rip the paper up but Sam held his temper in check. It wasn’t the first time some woman or even some man had flirted with Dean. But, she hadn’t even been their waitress when she came to clear their table she, just took it upon herself to intrude on them. And that annoyed him, her blatant flirting with Dean. 

Sam slid into his seat and closed the door without saying a word. Dean pulled the car out of its parking space and drove them back to the motel a few miles up the highway. One at their motel, Sam followed Dean inside and then slammed the door closed. Dean turned to him, green eyes wide with surprise as he found himself pushed up against the wall. Sam dug into his pocket and produced the slip of paper, holding it up in front of Dean’s face as Sam spoke. “You wanna play with her? The redhead from the diner? You want my permission to be a whore?” 

Dean shook his head. “No. No, course not. You, only you Sam.” His voice was barely above a whisper but Sam heard him loud and clear and smiled. Sam crashed his lips against Dean’s, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean moaned in response. Sam cupped a hand over Dean’s semi-hard cock, rubbing it, feeling it getting harder under his touch. 

“This is mine.” He said and gave Dean a hard squeeze. Pulling away, he looked directly into Dean’s eyes. “You are mine.” He said and then kissed Dean again, biting his lower lip to drive home his point. Sam pulled himself off of his brother’s body. “Go get cleaned up.” He said, dismissing Dean and giving himself time to calm down. In the state he had worked himself into, he was afraid he’s actually hurt Dean if he continued to touch him. 

Dean hadn’t done anything wrong but Sam still felt the need to make Dean understand who he belonged to. Dean was only allowed to play if Sam allowed it, which he rarely did. Sam was possessive and didn’t like to share what was his. Dean was his, there was no doubt in his mind. And, to Dean’s credit, he hadn’t asked for permission to play in well over a year. Maybe Dean was finally coming to terms with the fact that he was Sam’s. He smiled at the thought, Dean not needing anyone else but him. Dean never strayed, he was sure of that and when he had asked for permission it had only been for a quick fuck with some chick in the bathroom stall of some seedy bar they’d been in. Sam had said yes because he knew Dean had needed the quick and meaningless release. But after that, Sam had all but put a stop to Dean fucking anyone else, especially without permission. Dean knew there were repercussions for something like that.

Dean walked away from him without a second look, sensing Sam’s mood he understood that voicing his opinion was not a smart move. He walked into the bathroom, striping out of his clothes as he went. He turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before getting in. He let the water run over him, washing away the day’s grime and soothing his tired muscles. He tilted his head forward, letting the stream of water hit the back of his neck. He heard the shower curtain being pulled aside and cracked an eye open to see Sam climbing in behind him. Dean felt strong hands on his shoulders, turning him around and pushing him to his knees. 

Without a world he dropped soundlessly to his knees and reached out to take his brother’s hard cock in his hand. Dean ran his fingers over the swollen tip, smearing precome and water over it. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, taking his brother in between his lips. He heard Sam moan and then heard the sound of Sam’s head as it struck the shower stall. Dean ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Sam’s cock and felt Sam shudder and reach out for him. Sam ran his fingers through his wet hair, pulling him further onto his cock. Dean steadied himself by grabbing onto Sam’s hips before impaling his mouth on his brother’s throbbing cock. He opened his plush lips and sucked Sam's hard cock in, letting it hit the back of his throat as he tried to relax his muscles. Dean hummed around the cock in his mouth, sending tendrils of pleasure through Sam's body. 

“Fuck.” He heard Sam say and he glanced up to see Sam still with his head back, eyes closed and his mouth open as a moan escaped. He sucked Sam in hard and deep, repeatedly swallowing him until he felt Sam's release hit the back of his throat. He continued to hollow his cheeks as he sucked him dry. Sam's hips thrust forward as he felt the orgasm hit him in waves of pleasure. Goo he loved the feel of Dean's warm mouth around him. Those lips were made for cocksucking. And it was all for him, no one else would derive pleasure from those luscious lips. He waited until his vision cleared before he released the grip he had in Dean's hair, allowing him to rise to his feet. 

In an instant Sam had him pressed up against the shower wall, his hand wrapped around Dean's swollen cock as his other played with one of Dean's nipples. “You wanna come, don't you.” Sam said in a low, husky voice. There was no question there and they both knew it. Hazel eyes, still filled with lust and possession looked into green eyes filled with need. 

“Yes, with your permission.” Dean responded and Sam knew he was right in what he'd said when his words were met with a smile. Long fingers began to slide up and down him. Sam's grip was firm as he held Dean's cock. Dean felt the tremor of his orgasm building. 

“Gonna come for me.” Sam said as he kissed Dean, tasting himself still on Dean's lips and tongue. He intensified his movements, pushing Dean over the edge. He heard Dean cry out his name as he came, spurting a rope of white come over his stomach and Sam's hand. Sam fingers continued to work over him until his body stopped trembling. He opened his eyes to watch as Sam grabbed the soap, lathering it in his hands and quickly washed them as the water turned from warm to just this side of cool. The water was shut off and Sam helped him out of the stall, offering him a towel to dry off in. They brushed their teeth and wiped down the shower and sink before climbing into bed. They slept peacefully wrapped in each other's arms, naked bodies against each other.

Sam rolled over to find Dean gone. His face scrunched in confusion. Where was Dean? He was never up before Sam. Throwing back the covers on the queen sized bed, he pulled himself up and out of the warm cocoon. 

“Dean?” Sam called out only to be met with silence. 

Sam walked over to the chair and grabbed his jeans and briefs. He tugged them on, not bothering to zip them up and walked to the motel room’s door. He flung the door open expecting to find the Impala where they’d parked it last night, in front of their room they. Annoyance flared in him seeing the the parking space was now empty. He slammed the door closed, hearing it rattle on its hinges. He stormed over to the desk, pushed aside the chair that still held his clothes and searched for his phone. He grabbed it and punched in his access code. He pulled up his contact list and selected Dean’s number. He listened as the phone rang. He heard Dean’s voice on the other end, ‘You’ve reached Dean Winchester, you know what to do’. 

Anger sparked in him. “Dean, where the hell are you?” Sam growled into the phone before breaking the connection. He paced the room like a caged animal, he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. Dean better have a damn good reason for leaving the room without telling him. A damn good reason or there would be consequences for his actions. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam heard the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine as the car pulled into the parking lot. Sam held himself steady, forcing himself not to run to the door, throw it open and demand an explanation. Instead, he sat at the desk fully dressed, laptop open, searching through a website. The motel door opened and Dean sauntered in, a smile on his face. He carried a bag and a cardboard drink carrier with two coffees. He slid the carrier onto the desk and closed the door. He turned back and placed the bag next to the coffees.  
“Morning Sam.” Dean said with a smile. 

Sam closed his laptop, not responding to Dean at first. He turned sideways in the chair and looked at Dean through slitted eyes. “Where were you?” Sam asked through gritted teeth. “I woke up and you were gone.” He watched as the smile slipped from Dean’s face. 

“I went to get us coffee and bagels.” He said as he pointed to the desk. Sam looked at him then the desk and then back at Dean. 

“Why didn’t you pick up when I called?” Sam said, trying to keep his tone even. 

Dean searched through his pockets for his phone. “Never heard the phone ring, sorry.” 

Sam slammed his hand down on the desk to get Dean’s attention. “Oh, you’re going to be sorry.” He said as he rose from the chair and came to stand in front of Dean. Dean was his older brother by four years but he had four inches of height over him along with more muscle mass and he knew how to use it. “You don’t leave our bed without my permission.” 

Dean dropped his gaze from Sam’s face to the floor as a sign of submission. Sam reached out and gripped Dean’s chin in his finger, squeezing just enough to make it uncomfortable but not enough to leave bruising. He didn’t want to mark that pretty face. The rest of Dean’s body was fair game. “I think I need to teach you a lesson on obedience.” Sam said as he tilted Dean’s face up to look at him. “Strip.” Sam said as he let go of Dean and moved to sit on the bed. 

He watched as Dean did as he was told, letting his discarded clothes fall to the floor. “Pick up your belt.” Dean closed his eyes for a moment before doing what Sam said. “Now, present the belt to me and assume the position.” Sam said, his hazel eyes flashing with darkness. Dean shivered but did as commanded. He walked to Sam and held out his belt to him. Sam reached out and took it from him. He gave Dean a wicked smiled; he knew using Dean’s belt would force him to remember his lesson every time Dean touched it. Dean folded himself over Sam’s lap, hands clasped behind his head, ass up, toes on the floor. Sam loved seeing Dean like this, naked and stretched over his body, waiting for his punishment. He trailed his fingers down Dean’s body from his clasped hands to his tailbone. He felt Dean shuddered against his touch and his own dick twitched. 

“I think ten should should do it. You will count them out.” Sam folded the belt in two and raised it above his head. He brought it down in one swift motion, hearing it connect against tender flesh. Dean flinched as the leather bit into his flesh. 

“One.” He called out. By the fifth blow, his ass was red and his flesh stung. 

“Why am I doing this? Why are you being punished?” Sam asked as he brought the belt down again. 

“Six, because I didn’t ask permission to leave the bed.” Dean responded in a broken voice. By the eighth blow he he was whimpering, his ass was on fire. By the tenth and final blow, tears were forming. Sam dropped the belt onto the bed and ran his hands over the abused flesh, feeling the heat radiating off of Dean’s reddened ass. He smiled, looking down at his work. 

“You may get up now.” Sam said as he helped Dean to stand. 

“Lie down.” Sam said, his voice tender as he helped Dean onto the bed, stomach down with his raw ass exposed. He walked into the bathroom and retrieved something out of his duffle bag. He opened the bottle of aloe and squirted some one to his hand. He brought his hand to Dean’s skin and began to rub the aloe onto the abused flesh. It was red and tender and Dean would be uncomfortable sitting for a day but there were no welts or broken areas of skin. This was a punishment, not a torture session. Dean flinched against the touch. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked, concern coming out in his voice. 

“Yeah, just it’s cold and my ass stings.” Dean said as he settled down. He knew his flesh would sting for awhile, Sam was good at getting his point across. He’d done something without permission and had to be punished. Sam’s hands were tender now as he rubbed the aloe into his burning skin. He felt himself relaxing into Sam’s massage and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. A heavy pressure across his body brought him back to wakefulness. Sam was laying prone on him, his weight pressing him into the mattress. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me. I’m not done with you.” Sam whispered into his ear. Dean blinked, trying to focus on what Sam was saying. He felt a tongue licking at his earlobe before teeth gently bit, pulling his skin taut before letting it go. His body was wracked by a full body shudder as Sam lifted his body off of him. He knew the shudder wasn’t just from the lack of warmth against his naked body. He heard Sam moving around their room, a zipper being pulled open and then crinkling and then another being pulled open or possibly the same zipper being pulled closed. Then there was the sound of Sam undressing, letting his clothes fall to the floor before his weight dipped the bed. He straddled Dean’s thighs, skin against skin making Dean startle at the contact. Sam leaned down and kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “I have something for you.” Sam said, his voice husky and he planted several more kisses along Dean’s shoulders and spine before snaking his hands around Dean’s throat. 

Dean pulled back in surprise at his brother’s hands around his neck. “Shhh, everything’s okay. You’re gonna like this.” Sam said as a piece of leather was settled against Dean’s throat and pulled tight before being secured. “Tight enough for you?” Sam asked, sliding a pinky finger between the material and Dean’s skin. Dean nodded in response. 

“No Dean, use your words.” Sam said, his voice dipping down into a low tone. Dean swallowed several times before answering. 

“Yes.” He felt Sam pull his hands away and he moved his head back and forth trying to get used to the collar. Sam had never done something like this before. 

“This is just to remind you that you belong to me.” Sam said as he ran his fingers along Dean’s neck, watching the way Dean shuddered at his touch made him smile. Sam shifted his body between Dean’s legs and gave him a slight tap on the already inflamed skin, pulling a soft moan from his brother’s lips. Dean understood what that tap meant. Instinctively he pulled himself up onto his knees, spreading his legs to give Sam greater access to his body. He pressed his shoulder down against the mattress and stretched out his arms, grasping the edge of the mattress above his head. He could feel Sam’s hard cock against his thigh and felt fingers running down his spine, inching closer to his tender ass. He heard Sam hiss out, ‘Mine,’ at him as his fingers trailed down to his rim. He moaned as fingers circled his rim, feeling the burn as a dry finger breached him. 

“Maybe I should take you dry. Prove my point that you belong to me. You don’t do anything without my permission.” Sam said in a low voice, letting Dean know there was still some anger toward his disappearing act. The finger withdrew and he heard the snick of the cap to the bottle of lube that had been on the nightstand. His breath hitched as the finger returned, slick and slowly stretched him open. 

“You’re the one in charge when it comes to hunting the supernatural but don’t forget, I’m in charge in the bedroom.” Sam made his point by pulling his finger out until, only the tip breached him before pushing back in with two fingers. Dean groaned at the intrusion, not expecting the added finger. Sam hit his prostate, making him see stars as his fingers circled the sensitive bundle of nerves. He cried out at the onslaught of pleasure surging through his body. Slowly, almost agonizingly slow Sam started to withdraw his fingers before pushing back in, adding a third, not giving Dean time to adjust. Sam’s fingers slipped under the collar, pulling it tight against Dean’s neck. 

“Up.” Sam commanded and Dean obeyed, forcing himself onto his knees and Sam’s fingers deeper into his body. He tried to swallow but the leather constricted his throat making it difficult. Sam increased the force of his fingers, thrusting in and out in a pistoning action. “Gonna come on my fingers or not at all.” He hissed into Dean’s ear. 

“Yes.” Dean croaked out, not able to deny what he knew was inevitable. Sam held him firmly by the collar and he leaned back against Sam’s hard muscled chest. Deft fingers worked themselves in and out of his body, hitting his prostate every time. He felt like he was coming apart under his brother’s touch. His breath quickened, chest heaving as he tried to gulp for air. He moaned, letting Sam know he was enjoying everything that was being done to him. His mind focused on the fingers that were scissoring him, opening him and hitting just the right spot. He felt his balls tightening, his head swam as his body began to tingle with the first wave of his orgasm. 

He felt Sam sink his teeth into the muscles of his neck, bringing his orgasm to a higher level. He tilted his head back into Sam’s shoulder and screamed his brother’s name as his body was hit with the full force of him coming while Sam’s fingers continued thrusting into his body. “Sam, Sam, Sam.” He heard himself saying over and over again as he rode out the after waves of pleasure, Sam’s fingers never faltering. Dean sank against his brother’s unmoving body as he shuddered, spent from coming. He panted trying to get air into his burning lungs. Sam slowly pulled his fingers from his body, not wanting to inflict unnecessary pain on Dean. He released his hold on the collar but not his hold on Dean. Dean’s thighs quivered as his body went limp trying to recover from his orgasm and he felt his body pitch forward. He flung his arms out in front of himself, stopping himself from falling face forward on the bed. He felt a blunt pressure at his rim and moaned as the head of Sam’s rock hard cock entered him. In one fluid motion Sam sunk into him, balls deep. 

“Feels so good. So tight, no matter how many times I fuck you.” Sam withdrew, only to snap his hips forward driving himself into Dean. Dean gripped the mattress as the force of Sam’s thrusts moved him up the bed. Sam fucked into him with nearly brutal force, not holding back his need to dominate the body beneath him. He withdrew fully and Dean whimpered at the loss, the emptiness of not having Sam’s cock in him. “Roll over.” 

Sam moved aside, giving Dean room to move onto his back and he drew his legs up, holding himself open for Sam and exposing his already abused ass. Sam moved in between the space of his legs and without a word sank back into Dean with a groan. He leaned over Dean, hands on either side of his shoulders and began to kiss him. He let his tongue force its way into Dean’s mouth, searching hungrily for a response. Dean moaned against his tongue, sucking it in and tangled it with his own. Sam’s hips whipped back and forth and he closed his eyes as he felt the heat of his brother’s body pulsing around his cock. Sam let his lips travel down Dean’s neck to his collarbone and he sucked on the skin, leaving his mark on his brother’s body. It would easily be hidden underneath a shirt but they both would know it was there. He pulled back and let his hand move down Dean’s chest slowly making it’s way to Dean’s semi-hard cock. He wrapped his fingers around and began stroking him to hardness again. Dean let out a moan as his dick hardened and his brother’s fist slid up and down, stroking his dick at the same pace as his ass. It was all too much, to much pleasure on overly sensitive skin. 

“Gonna make you come again.” Sam said, staring down at him. “Keep your eyes on me, don’t you dare close them.” Sam’s voice was was commanding, not giving Dean any choice but to do as Sam wanted. 

“Touch.” Sam commanded again and Dean knew what that meant. One arm reached up to Sam’s chest, fingers rubbing over his nipples and Dean did the same to his own chest. 

“That’s it. Such a good boy.” Sam said and tilted his head back, he could feel his orgasm build and knew Dean’s wasn't far off. His thrust became erratic and his hand faltered on Dean’s cock. Not that it mattered. Dean called his name as he came, splattering Sam’s fingers and his own stomach. Sam felt Dean’s muscles clamp down on him and he pushed in deeper. He felt his orgasm build, spilling into Dean as his orgasm hit him. He lazily thrust in and out, riding the waves of pleasure Dean’s body gave him. He withdrew gently from Dean’s body, knowing he was probably sore from his punishment and then the fucking Sam had just given him. Sam raised his come covered fingers to his lips and licked his fingers before pressing them to Dean’s lips. Dean’s tongue darted out, lapping at Sam’s fingers and his own come. When his fingers were cleaned, Sam crashed forward, covering Dean’s trembling body with his and kissed him passionately. He let out a contented sigh, knowing both he and Dean were sated for the time being. Sam grabbed the bed covers and pulled them up and over their bodies. He ran his fingers over the collar, loving the sight of it on his brother, claiming him. This would be something shared between only them. But, he wanted more, wanted something on Dean’s body to remind them both at all times who Dean belonged to. As a yawn escaped his lips, he let the thought fall from his mind as sleep claimed him. He wrapped an arm possessively around Dean’s waist and pulled him close. He nuzzled into Dean’s neck and planted a gentle kiss over the bitten skin. He heard Dean mumble ‘love you’ as he drifted off to sleep. 

Sam lay in bed next to Dean who was still asleep. Dean lay on his stomach, an arm tucked under the pillow, the other hanging off the bed. Sam, scooted himself up to rest against the headboard and traced the collar around Dean’s neck. He liked the look of it, dark black leather against Dean’s pale, freckled skin. He liked the feel of the cool leather against heated skin. But, he knew Dean couldn’t wear this out in public. This was too intimate, something that was only to be shared between them. Dean moved, reaching out to touch Sam’s hand that was stroking the leather collar. Sam leaned down and kissed him. 

“You look so fucking hot wearing that collar.” He said as he licked along Dean’s jaw line. His teeth nipped at the exposed flesh. Dean let his fingers run along the collar and he felt a thrill of excitement course through his body. He liked the idea of wearing Sam’s collar of being owned and belonging to him. 

“Sit up.” Sam said to him and he did as requested. Sam placed his hands around his neck and adjusted the collar. He looked at Dean, before reaching over and unbuckling it. He saw the look of disappointment on Dean’s face and grabbed his chin. 

“Don’t pout. You’ll get it back. Now, get up and get dressed.” Sam said as he got up and pulled on his clothes. Turning, he watched as Dean got up, moving gingerly and he smiled knowing he was the cause. Dean pulled on his clothes and hissed as the material scraped across the flesh of his ass. Sam came up behind him and encircled his waist with his arms. 

“You okay?” Sam asked resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean leaned back into his brother, taking in his smell of Ivory soap and musk. 

“Just sore from yesterday. Nothing I can’t deal with.” Dean said, knowing if he complained about yesterday’s spanking, it might lead to another discipline session. He didn’t think his ass could take that right now. 

“Okay.” Sam said and he placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek before pulling on his jacket. “There’s a breakfast place we can stop at, not the diner. I saw it on the way in two days ago. Let’s go there.” Sam said, nonchalantly as he walked out of their room. Dean followed, shutting and locking the door before carefully settling himself behind the wheel of the Impala. He winced but said nothing as he drove the several miles to the place Sam had requested for breakfast. 

They walked in together, Sam behind Dean with his hand on his back, guiding him to a table away from the majority of the other patrons. When the waitress approached, she handed them menus and took their order for two coffees. Returning with their coffee, she placed the steaming mugs down and stood ready to take their order. Once the order was given, she disappeared leaving them alone. Dean looked at Sam, green eyes clouded with concern. He waited for Sam to break the silence. Sam only reached across the table and took Dean’s hands in his. A few awkward minutes of silence went by before Sam finally spoke. 

“You think I’m still mad at you? I’m not. You’ve just got to realize who you belong to. Once you do that, things will be fine. Unless, you don’t want this. This special relationship we have that goes beyond being brothers.” Sam said as he withdrew his hands and sat back. He watched as Dean’s eyes widened in fear and he swallowed several times before answering him. Dean felt like his world was spinning and he was about to fly apart. 

“I - I belong to you Sam. No one else. I don’t want to end this, what we have.” Dean said softly. He raised his eyes to look at his brother, to see what, if any emotion his face showed. Sam wore a look of concern on his face and Dean wasn’t sure how to take that. “Do you - do you not want . . .” 

The waitress returning with their order interrupted their conversation and Dean sat, eyes down cast at his hands, until she finished. The waitress asked if they needed anything else. Dean shook his head no in response, not daring to speak. Seeing the panic that his words had caused Sam reached over and grabbed Dean’s hands again. 

“No, I don’t want it to end. I just wasn’t sure about what you wanted. What we have is a very unconventional and at times complicated relationship. But, I don’t want anyone else.” Sam looked at Dean, watching the panic fade away from his features. Sam nudged his hand. “Eat, before it gets cold.” Sam said as he picked up his fork and turned his attention to his plate. “I was thinking, after we pay, we can go back to the motel. You can get some rest while I run a few errands. You can wear your collar, get used to it while I’m out.” Sam said with a mischievous grin on his face. 

He took a few more bites of his breakfast before finishing and pushing his plate away. He looked at Dean, watching his reaction and was happy to see a carefree Dean sitting back in the booth eating the last few bites of his breakfast. When they were done, Dean stood and grabbed the receipt for their meals that had been left by the waitress. He walked to the register, paid and then stood outside waiting for Sam to join him. 

Sam smiled, seeing how Dean had calmed himself and was waiting for him to join him. Walking outside, he joined Dean as they walked to the car and drove back to the motel in a comfortable silence. 

When they stopped at the motel Dean got out as Sam slid behind the wheel. As he walked to the door, he looked over his shoulder at Sam. Sam smiled, rolling down the window he shifted so he was leaning out. “Remember, get some rest.” 

He pulled himself back in and thought better of what else he was about to say. He cut the engine to the car and got out. Striding to the motel door, he pushed it open before Dean had a chance to shut it. Kicking it closed, he crossed the room to his duffle bag and dug in it until he found what he wanted, the leather collar. He held it in his hands, turned to look at Dean who was already exposing his neck to him. With a satisfied smile he closed the distance between then, raised the collar and placed it around Dean’s neck. They both heard the clasp being slotted into place as Sam fastened the collar closed. He checked the tightness of it to make sure Dean was able to breath without straining. 

“You good?” Sam asked, not wanting to leave until he was sure Dean was alright wearing the collar without him being there. 

Dean nodded and then ran a finger around and then under the collar. “Yeah, I’m, good.” He said and found himself being drawn into an embrace by Sam. 

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect for me like this.” Sam said against his ear before placing a kiss just under his earlobe and releasing his brother from their embrace. Before Dean could react, Sam was gone and he heard the familiar sound of the Impala’s engine as she roared back to life and drove out of the parking lot. 

Dean made sure the motel door was closed and locked before kicking off his boots and laying down on the bed. He lay on his side of the bed, his left hand on his neck, fingers on the cool leather around his neck and his right hand resting over his heart. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, feeling sleep rising to carry him into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

Sam got back behind the wheel of the Impala and drove to the next town over. He found the strip mall area he’d been searching for stopping at one of the stores. He went in and looked around for a few of the supplies they had run out of, salt, matches, rock salt were among some of the items he bought. He was also able to find a few shirts and jeans before paying and leaving the store. As he tossed the bags into the trunk, he looked up and saw a store he hadn’t even been considering shopping in. Closing the trunk, he strode across the parking lot and pulled the door to the store open. He was met with a smile from the girl behind the counter. 

“Hello, may I help you find something?” She asked. 

“I’m just looking right now but I’ll let you know if I see anything I like.” Sam said as he turned to look around. He looked through a couple of glass cases, eyeing rings and then he spotted them, leather and sterling silver bracelets. He caught the clerks eye and asked to see the two matching items. She unlocked the glass case, placing them on a small black velvet pillow before putting them down in front of him. He picked one up, fingering the braided black leather. He explored the sterling silver ID band and turned over the bracelet in his hand. 

“These can be engraved with whatever you choose.” She said as she watched him run his thumb over the band. 

Sam looked at her. “Can either side be engraved?” 

She took the one he was holding and looked at it. “Yes, that can be done at no added cost.” Sam smiled at the thought. 

I’ll take them.” He said as he pulled out his wallet. She wrote up the sales receipt and had him write down what he wanted engraved. 

“That should take about twenty minutes.” She said as she handed him his copy of the receipt. 

He left and walked to the small coffee shop to wait the twenty minutes before he could pick up his purchase and return to Dean. Sam found an unoccupied table and sat, sipping his coffee. He checked his phone to see if there were any calls from Dean. Seeing there weren't any from him or from anyone else regarding a hunt, he pocketed his phone. He checked his watch when he was done his coffee, he disposed of his coffee cup and left to walk back to the jewelry store. 

As he opened the door, the clerk greater him again with a wide smile. “I'm just polishing them and then I can box them up for you.” She said. 

“Can I see them first to make sure it's what I wanted?” Sam asked as she picked up the polishing cloth. 

She looked up at him. “Of course.” She said, sliding them over to him. He took them into his hands and inspected them. Sam had the symbol for Infinity engraved on them, showing from the outside. On the underside, he had a much more intimate meaning engraved. On Dean’s the sentiment ‘Mine - S. W.’ was engraved. On his the sentiment ‘Yours - D. W.’ was engraved. “Great, just what I wanted.” He said as he handed them back to the clerk to polish. “Can you put them in one box?” He asked as she picked up the polishing cloth. 

“Sure.” She said as she finished and boxed them up. She finished by tying a blue satin ribbon around the box. She placed it in a plastic bag and handed it to Sam who thanked her and walked out.

Sam quietly nudged the door open, seeing Dean asleep on the bed and fought the urge to wake him immediately. He gently closed the door, hoping not to disturb Dean before he wanted to. He placed the bag on the desk and then took the white box out, holding it in his hands he turned to the bed, making sure Dean was still asleep before placing it near him. Sam sat next to his sleeping brother, watching his chest rise and fall in even breaths. The excitement was too much for him not to wake him. He ran a hand gently over Dean’s face, stroking his cheek tenderly before leaning down to kiss his lips. He nipped at Dean’s bottom lip, catching it between his teeth and giving it a slight tug. Sam’s fingers inched their way up to Dean’s head, stroking his hair and running his fingers along Dean’s forehead. He looked at Dean, seeing sleep filled green eyes looking at him and he kissed Dean tenderly on his lips before pulling back. Dean smiled up at Sam, happy at waking to find his brother there with him. 

Dean saw there was a package on the bed, tied with a blue silk ribbon. 

“Open it.” Sam said. Sliding the box closer to Dean, he waited, watching as Dean picked up the box. 

Dean pulled the ends of the ribbon untying it before moving the ribbon off to the side. With shaking fingers he pulled the lid off and peered inside. He looked up at Sam, a quizzical expression on his face before pulling out the two bracelets nestled in the box together. He held them up, looking between what was in his hand, his brother and then back again. Sam smiled, taking the bracelets from his brother. 

“The infinity symbol represents our relationship, never ending.” Sam said as he flipped Dean’s over. “I had yours engraved with ‘Mine - S. W.’ Because you belong to me.” He said as he held it out to Dean, waiting to put it on him. 

Dean extended his arm so Sam could place it around his wrist. He felt the cool leather and silver press against his flesh as Sam clasped the two ends together. Picking up his, Sam showed him what was engraved on his before having Dean place it around his wrist. “So you know, I belong to you. We never have to question our devotion to each other as long as we wear these. The collar is only for us, for you to wear only for me to see. With these, we can wear them every day.” Sam said, waiting for Dean’s reaction. 

Dean looked down at his wrist and let the words sink in, a calming feeling coming over him. He looked up at Sam, a smile spreading across his face. Sam reached over and grabbed Dean by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He hungrily kissed against Dean’s lips, flicking his tongue over the corner of Dean’s lips before pushing his tongue into his mouth. Dean moaned, letting himself sink into Sam’s arms. Sam placed a hand against Dean’s neck before pulling back to look into his brother’s eyes. 

“You’re mine.” Sam growled at him, as he pushed him down against the mattress. “You will always be mine.” Sam said as his lips latched onto the tender skin right below Dean’s earlobe. He felt Dean’s hands moving up his back, digging his fingertips into his shoulder blades. 

“Yours.” Dean said in a breathless moan. Sam heard Dean moan out one word that washed over him, solidifying his connection to Dean. He knew that there was no one else for either of them.


End file.
